A New Tradition
by theforgetfulalchemist
Summary: Hiccup tends to walk into disasters even in fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I finally saw How to Train Your Dragon and I loved it! I loved Toothless and how he felt like a real animal, his friendship with Hiccup was amazing and Hicstrid was adorable. I was disappointed to learn the sequel's not coming out until next year. But hearing the teen characters will be in their twenties in the sequel and that there's even another sequel after that (where they will likely be even older) I began to really like the idea of Hiccup as a father. I think it would be interesting to see considering how big a factor his relationship with Stoic was in the film. Kind of like Simba and Kiara in the Lion King 2. So I did a very short drabble on it! As always, I hope you enjoy it.__ Thank you for reading and I would love reviews to know what you think!_

Hiccup just wanted to fix a harness.

That day, he had taken Toothless over the forest and a turn just a touch too sharp snapped the almost ten year old metal in half.

So, after assuring Astrid he was alright several times when she saw his bruises from the fall and accepting the twins' congratulations on a cool stunt, he holed himself in his workshop to make a new one.

But a small figure bundled in a furry vest too big for him wasn't having it.

His son Alvis had just turned five and was full of energy, curiosity, and his father's habit of creating mini disasters everywhere.

Before Hiccup even knew the boy was there, he jumped on his father's back, making him drop unfinished metal into the barrel of water.

"Hi daddy! Did Tooth'ess harness break?" He babbled excitedly, swinging from Hiccup's neck.

"Yep, Al, and it looks like it's staying that way for a while." He answered in sarcastic amusement.

He picked Alvis up and held him in front of himself. "How did you get here anyway, I thought your mother was watching you."

As far as he knew Astrid was making lunch for their son before sending him to his grandparents so she could tend to the dragons and he could do some metalwork.

"Snuck away." Alvis explained matter of factly.

Hiccup sighed.

"Your mom's right, you really are just like me."

At least that meant he would likely be a great dragon rider someday, and Hiccup could hardly wait to teach him. After all these years he finally fully understood his own father wanting him to be a Viking. But Alvis was still much too young.

"Okay, pal, this is a bit dangerous so I want you to go back to Mom, okay?"

"'kay!"

Alvis wandered off, in search of his mother. Hiccup was free to let sparks fly hammering the harness into form.

In a few minutes, he was done. Satisfied with his work, he walked to the high walkway that overlooked the sea. He had left Toothless waiting for him there patiently to bring his new equipment.

To his surprise, Astrid was climbing down from the village to the boardwalk as well.

"Astrid, what's up?" He called. "I thought you were feeding the dragons."

"I was, until Al ran off. I've been looking for him for the last fifteen minutes.

"What?"

"Are you so surprised, he always manages to get away somehow."

"No, I mean, he came to my workshop fifteen minutes ago! I sent him back to you!"

"What? Then where is he now?"

They turned their heads at a small laugh. There was Alvis waddling by the side of the walk looking calmly at the sea.

"Oh no." Hiccup groaned.

"Alvis, get away from there!" Astrid yelled to him.

Alvis looked up and seeing he had his parent's attention, his face lit up.

"Look, Daddy! I'm bein' Tooth'ess!" He shouted and began to stumble around thickly, imitating his father's dragon and making squeaky roaring sounds.

"Sweetheart, get away from the-" Astrid cried out before Alvis swayed to the left and off the deck.

"—edge."

The parents ran in panic but the sound of swishing air stopped them short.

Toothless hovered above the walk hesitantly, Alvis completely safe on his back. Toothless could not do much more with his broken wing without his rider, so he let out a small roar to indicate to Hiccup he should take his child.

Hiccup and Astrid nearly fainted in relief.

"Thanks, Bud" Hiccup whispered gratefully, scratching Toothless behind his ear-like scales affectionately as he grabbed Alvis.

"You're the best, Toothless." Astrid beamed, kissing him on the nose.

"Y'know, Astrid" Hiccup said watching Alvis run screaming and laughing to the village after both parents had inspected him for injuries. "Maybe I _should_ teach him how to fly sooner than I thought."

"Why?"

"At least that way we won't have to worry about him plummeting to his death."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The continuation! I guess these will be individual oneshots/drabbles with an overarching continuity…_

_Thanks to imaginationflies for the prompts Alvis almost dies, new baby, and dragon training!_

_Thank you for reading/following/reviewing!_

It was a rare uneventful day in Berk.

There was nothing in Gobber's shop that Hiccup needed to fix. It was the once in a blue moon day Snoutloud volunteered to do the rounds of the dragon pens, feeding them and cleaning up after them. And it had been years since they had had to worry about a dragon raid.

So Hiccup had proposed the family eat lunch in the forest. He had gotten used to eating meals there when he was hiding Toothless and he enjoyed it.

Hiking up the trail surrounded by tall fir trees and the strong sunlight filtering in weakly from the canopy, he almost felt himself going back in time to the blissful days when he spent hours with Toothlesss in the cove.

He hummed contentedly, until he noticed Astrid was lagging behind.

"Are you okay?" He immediately doubled back a few paces to her and held her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little tired, that's all." She insisted stoically. But he could see she was out of breath.

"Are you sure? Because normally, you're faster than me. In fact, normally, you rub it in my face."

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

Ordinarily stopping to have a discussion like this they would have to watch out for Alvis dodging between their knees and darting ahead of his parents to break his neck.

Instead he was toddling behind them, securely attached to Toothless who was keeping a watchful eye on the boy.

The other day, Hiccup had fashioned a riding harness for him like the one he wore riding Toothless. He had fitted Alvis in the riding outfit and fastened Toothless's harness to it so Alvis couldn't get away from them on their outing.

"Mommy, can you carry me?" Alvis asked.

"Mom's tired right now, pal." Hiccup told him gently. "And you're a big boy, aren't you? You don't need to be carried anymore. If you're tired, why don't you ask Toothless to let you ride him."

Alvis looked wide eyed and inquiringly into Toothless's eyes.

Toothless chirped happily.

Alvis smiled toothily.

Toothless smiled back with his gums.

"See that, Astrid, he's a natural dragon rider." Hiccup said proudly as Alvis climbed on the dragon's back.

"He's your kid after all."

"Please tell me there was never any doubt of that."

"Oh, shut up."

They laughed and Hiccup helped Astrid as they continued on their way.

"But seriously though, Hiccup I don't know about this." Astrid confessed, eying the riding equipment Alvis was wearing.

"He's perfectly safe, Astrid. I'll be with him."

"I know, I just…worry about him."

"I do too! That's why I'm doing this. If he learns, he's safe."

"Okay, I trust you Hiccup."

"I'm not so sure _you're_ okay, though." Hiccup said, his voice laced with concern. "You look kinda sick. Do you wanna head home?"

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." Astrid assured him kindly. "Anyway, Stoic asked you to bag some game if you could, and you are a pretty bad hunter."

"Oh. Heh. Yeah."

The village chief was expected to feed the villagers. Though Stoic wasn't exactly close to croaking, Hiccup would succeed him one day and Stoic had asked him to hunt while they were in the woods as practice for when keeping the storehouse full would be his responsibility.

"And it would be a good learnin' experience for the wee lad." Stoic had declared, referring to Alvis.

Astrid kissed him.

"It's okay. You're good at a lot of more important things."

"Thanks." He grinned.

They had reached the cove and Hiccup let Alvis run freely as he started a small fire.

"Ahh, this place is great." Hiccup sighed contentedly. "And as long as Toothless looks after him while we do some hunting, what possible trouble can Al get…in…"

His words faltered as he saw Alvis gnawing on a half-eaten, raw, and slimy fish. Toothless sat up straight watching him proudly, turning to give Hiccup a satisfied grin.

"Alvis Stoic Haddock, you put that down right now!" Astrid ordered.

"Aw geez Al, that's got dragon germs on it." Hiccup groused as Astrid scooped him up and separated him from the fish. "And I should know. Is the beef Dad's cooking not good enough, huh?"

Astrid threw the fish into the bushes and returned to the fire where Hiccup was roasting a side of beef.

"Toothless, just keep him out of trouble, don't feed him anything weird."

"But Tooth'ess gave it to me." Alvis reasoned.

"Trust me pal, Toothless doesn't get the concept of human food."

"Then again, neither do you." Astrid smiled at her son. "Just play with Toothless for a while, sweetheart, lunch will be ready soon. No more spoiling it, Okay?"

"'Kay!"

Alvis ran in circles while Toothless bounded after him, but his laughter abruptly stopped.

No longer hearing his noisemaking, Hiccup and Astrid looked up.

Staring Alvis down was the largest wild boar Hiccup had ever seen. Alvis started back at it intently, pale and tearful. He had no idea how it got into the cove, but Hiccup drew his knife shouting

"Toothless! Sick 'em!"

Astrid picked up her axe, ready to charge.

It proved unnecessary.

The boar ran snorting at Alvis but was lifted squealing bloody murder by a snare, a hunting trap attached to a tree it had passed.

"Well what do you know…" Hiccup whispered in awe.

"Someone must have been hunting here recently and left it." Astrid said. "Great job, sweetheart."

Alvis beamed.

Several large animals later, when the sun was about to set, they returned to the village.

Stoic was there to greet him.

"Ah, there's my favorite grandson!" He boomed.

He pat Hiccup on the back, kissed Astrid on the cheek, and finally picked up Alvis who laughed delightedly.

"Dad, he's your only grandson." Hiccup reminded him, rubbing his back.

"So far."

Stoic let Alvis down and inspected the game they had caught.

"You didn't do half bad, lad."

"Thanks. Alvis got the boar."

"Did he now?" Stoic smiled down at the tiny boy who grinned back.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I go play at Sven's house?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other apprehensively.

"Sure pal. Just be home for dinner."

"Stay away from the walkway, alright?"

As they watched him go, Stoic said wistfully

"They grow like beanpoles, yeah? Before you know what hit you, he won't be a boy anymore."

"Yeah, Dad. Yeah, they do."

They were just going to have to accept he was going to grow up and get used to having to teach him how to survive as he did so. And that he was going to get into some danger on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Chapter 3! Thank you all for reading and thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate feedback._

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Hiccup asked opening his front door to the grey, bleak dawn for his wife.

"Of course not." Astrid said firmly. "I'll just head over to the healer's and be right back. It can't be anything serious and Alvis would get bored. Watch him here for a bit, I'll be home soon."

As Hiccup distractedly closed the door on her, he was surprised to see his son standing behind him, bleary eyed.

"Good mornin' Daddy." He yawned.

Alvis's bed was in the front living room they were now standing in. He must have been woken up by his mother leaving.

"Morning, pal. Sure you don't wanna go back to sleep?"

"Nope. Where'd Mommy go?"

Hiccup swallowed thickly, and tried to sound casual.

"You know how she was feeling sick yesterday? She's just gone down to the healer to see what's up."

He didn't want to worry Alvis or let on how worried he was.

"Anyway, looks like it's just you and me this morning. What do you say I make us some breakfast?"

"Okay Daddy!" Alvis smiled, trusting his father's nonchalance.

"Great. Let's get this place Al-proof first."

"How come, Daddy?"

"Because you are a little escape artist."

"I'll be good!"

"That's what you said the last fifteen times you escaped."

Hiccup picked him up as he locked the door and windows. He put out the fire in the living room fireplace and placed Alvis on the rug in front of it.

"Now sit here and play while Dad gets our food, okay, pal?"

Alvis sulkily mulled around with his favorite toys: a stuffed dragon he had had since birth that he called Smaug, a wooden sword Stoic had carved for him, and a red ball caked in mud from being kicked around in less clean environments.

Meanwhile Hiccup worked in the adjacent kitchen until he heard vaguely troubling scraping sounds.

"Al, everything okay in here?"

"Look Daddy!"

"Woah!"

The scraping sounds had evidently been the flint because there was a small fire in the fireplace again. Alvis had lit a twig and was holding the flame over his dragon's mouth.

"Look, look, Smaug can breathe fire like Tooth'ess!"

"Al, no!"

Hiccup grabbed the twig before it burned his son or his toy, threw it into the fireplace and doused the fire with a bucket of water.

"Who in the name of the Allfather taught you how to make _fires_?"

"Grandpa."

"Oh geez, _thanks_, Dad…"

Hiccup gathered the flint and tinderbox and locked it in a chest by the stairway.

"There, now you can't commit arson. I thought you said you were going to be _good_."

"I am being good, Daddy!"

"No, you really are not."

Hiccup sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

"Just play quietly until Dad brings your breakfast, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good boy."

When Hiccup returned to the kitchen there was several minutes of silence until a loud crash that almost made him drop a butcher knife.

"Oh, what now?"

He rushed into the living room to see his and Astrid's helmets fallen on the floor from their place on the mantle. Alvis' toy ball was rolling slowly across the floor.

"Okay. Okay. No problem. Just…no playing ball in the house, that a promise, pal?"

He put the helmets on the shelf in his and Astrid's room and went back to the kitchen for the second time. This time after a while he heard intermittent scraping and pounding on hardwood.

"What could he possibly be doing now?"

Alvis was sitting on the floor digging into the wood with his toy sword in intent concentration.

"Oh, c'mon Al, don't ruin the floor, your mother will…kill…me…"

As he approached where his son was carving he saw what Alvis was doing. It was a drawing and though it was crude and childish, he could tell what it was.

"Hey pal, is that a dragon?"

"Uh huh. It's Tooth'ess." Alvis answered absently, still trying to finish his artwork.

Hiccup took the sword away from him and said

"Hey why don't we have breakfast and after that I'll get you some paper and a pencil and Dad can draw with you, how's that?"

"You can draw, Daddy?"

"You bet I can! Just hold on a sec."

Hiccup ran to the kitchen and returned with their breakfast of cold lamb chops and a pitcher of milk. This time he found his son lying on the floor engrossed in a heavy, ornate book.

Their family's Dragon Manual.

"Al, can you read that?" Hiccup asked.

"Little! I know that means 'Tooth'ess'."

He pointed to a header on a page that was indeed Toothless's entry.

"Hey, you're right. That's read 'Night Fury'. It's the kind of dragon Toothless is."

Hiccup turned to a different page.

"This is what kind Mom's dragon is…and that's the kind Ruff and Tuff ride…"

The bleak dawn had long since dissolved into a bright late morning when Astrid opened the front door to see her husband and son at the table. The dragon manual was opened to a random page. Strewn across the table and floor were Alvis' doodles and Hiccup's sketches of dragons copied from it.

"Astrid, you're home!"

Hiccup got up from where he was sitting next to Alvis, who was snoring lightly, his head propped on the table.

"He tired himself out playing all morning." Hiccup explained. "He woke up too early today so he needed a nap."

"Was he good?"

"Very. So, what did the healer say…?"

"Well, you see…"

His parents' excited whispering voices woke Alvis up and he groggily rubbed his eyes.

Hiccup picked him up and hugged him.

"Guess what Al? You're going to be a big brother!"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: The beginning of the dragon training! I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing._

The rains were just clearing when Hiccup unlocked the gate to the arena, Alvis right beside him holding on to his pants leg.

"Hold onto this, pal?"

Hiccup handed the key down to Alvis. He held the large piece of metal with difficulty as his father opened the gate. Hiccup took the key back, put it in his pocket and lead his son in by the hand.

The arena had been converted form a dragon fighting area to a dragon living space. Instead of weapon racks, there were lines of barrels that were stocked every morning with fish and water. The cage in the back had the strong bolted door removed to let in sunlight and had become more a humane stable than a prison for enemies. The obstacle courses remained but now they were used to practice flying, not slaying dragons.

Alvis was under no circumstances allowed in here without supervision so he looked around excitedly, happy his father was letting him play in the arena even if it was early.

"Now, Toothless is a little dragon…well as far as dragons go anyway. So he can sleep in the stable I made for him at home." Hiccup said, filling a barrel with fish and slapping Alvis' hand away when he reached for one.

"But most dragons we have are way too big for that, like Stormfly. Snoutloud's is one of the biggest dragons we know of."

Alvis was hardly listening to the lesson. He was far more interested in the deep puddles the rain had made on the arena floor.

"Alvis, pay attention." Hiccup pleaded. "You want to ride a dragon, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well then you're gonna have to listen to everything Dad says, alright?"

"Alright…" Alvis agreed gloomily.

"It's important you understand how to handle them, Al." Hiccup told him, as he unlatched the gate to the pen. "Because…"

All at once all the dragons flew out. Stormfly began to eat some fish while Hookfang drank water. Meatlug perched on the obstacle course and itched his left ear while the twin's zippleback confusedly tried to coordinate a flame at her.

"…they're hard to control."

Hiccup whistled and held up a fish to get the Gronkle's attention.

"Here, boy!"

It flew enthusiastically toward him but before he could get the food a dark streak zoomed in front of it and snatched the fish away.

Suddenly, Toothless was sitting there, gulping the fish down.

"Tooth'ess!" Alvis cheered and ran to give the dragon a hug. Toothless licked his head creating a small cowlick.

"There you are, Bud." Hiccup called, coming over to scratch his dragon's head.

Toothless didn't sleep in the arena but he always went to it during feeding time to get his share of fish.

"Perfect timing, Toothless. I trust you the most." Hiccup said. "Want to try flying with Dad, Al?"

He was already scrambling up Toothless's back. Toothless turned his head and grabbed his vest in his teeth, giving him a boost.

"Let's go, Daddy, let's go!"

"Okay, okay…hold your horses…"

Hiccup showed Alvis how to harness Toothless, letting him try while guiding his hands.

Soon they were up in the air, Toothless going higher and higher slowly until Alvis could reach up and hang on to the chain link fence that covered the top of the arena.

"So that's where you were, Toothless."

Astrid was level with them on the arena's observation platform right outside the fence. She was carrying another large sack full of fish.

"Morning, boys."

Alvis waved to her and again to his baby brother or sister who was beginning to show more.

"Uh, Astrid, I'm not a healer or anything but shouldn't you be wearing a jacket or something?"

"Oh c'mon Hiccup, it isn't even cold. It didn't even hail last night and it's been hail season for ages."

"True."

"I just thought I'd feed Toothless at home since I was up, but it looks like he found you first. Thought I'd bring the fish over here instead."

Toothless perked up, his ears wiggling. He gave a little noise like a purr and looked back at Hiccup questioningly.

"Okay, you've earned a snack break."

Toothless made a small puff of fire and nosedived for the arena exit.

"Woah, Bud, slow down, hey!" Hiccup shouted while Alvis laughed.

Toothless landed on the platform by Astrid and began gobbling out of the sack. When he was done he licked her happily, giving her a cowlick too.

"So how's the training going?" She asked, smoothing it.

"Great! But I _am_ worried he's not paying enough attention. "

"At least he has it better than I did. I mean, he's not hanging from a tree, so…"

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Yeah, no."

"I guess maybe if I keep teaching him…"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll get…where is he."

"Oh don't tell me."

"Hiccup where is Al. He was _just here_."

"Oh man, and we were on such a roll…and where the heck is…Toothless!"

The dragon was flying at the top of the arena again with Alvis clutching securely on his neck, pulling the rope that kept Toothless' wing balanced.

"…On second thought, I think he's going to be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

"…And that's how Gobber gave the Bonenapper's bone back."

Hiccup was sitting on a stool in the living room telling Alvis a bedtime story, the only light a dim fire in the fireplace. Alvis yawned and snuggled deeper under his covers, clutching his toy dragon.

Hiccup smiled, whispered "Goodnight, pal." and got up to go to his own room, letting the fire die out.

But as soon as he heard the door to his parents' room shut, one of Alvis' eyes shot open. He quickly threw his blanket on the ground and scrambled barefoot to the front door.

It hadn't been locked yet.

Toothless, who had been dozing off and on in his stable became alert when he saw Alvis, offering up a fish and grinning.

Pretty soon, he was navigating the open sea nervously with Alvis piloting him past large rock formations jutting out of the ocean, larger waves that almost sunk them, and hordes of wild dragons that thankfully could not see them in the dark. Toothless desperately indicated where and how they should turn to avoid the dangers by nods of his heads. Alvis obeyed him, oblivious to the deadly obstacles.

They eventually made a crash landing on a beach. As Toothless shook himself off indignantly, Alvis ran off inland to explore.

They had arrived at a forested island in the dead of night. The beach lead up to a rocky cave and farther along to a mass of trees almost as thick as the forest on their island.

Toothless began to follow after the boy but a crab scuttled across his claws and he licked his lips. After the long flight on nothing but a fish, he was hungry. He snapped and growled at it until it managed to get away into the surf. It was then his attention returned to Alvis.

Who wasn't there.

Toothless yelped and without missing a beat turned around and kicked off into the air.

Back in Berk he landed forcefully at Hiccup's window. He nudged the closed shutters with his head making a banging noise.

Astrid woke to the noise.

"Mm...wha…?"

Hearing a response inside, Toothless roared loudly.

"Hiccup…Hiccup! Wake up, something's wrong."

She opened the window and Hiccup groaned awake.

Toothless poked his head in and roared urgently. He pulled at Astrid's sleeve, as she was closer to the window, and gestured outside.

"Bud…? Okay, okay, we're coming…" Hiccup rasped, pulling the covers off and helping Astrid to her feet.

Hiccup lit a candle and they walked into the living room to the front door to meet Toothless. His candle light fell on Alvis' small and empty bed.

"That probably has something to do with it." Hiccup stated flatly.

Outside, Toothless was running around frantically, circling and head-butting them.

'Astrid, I think Toothless knows where Al is."

"Good, let's let him take us to him then."

"No, you better stay here, I'll go."

"No way Hiccup, I'm going too."

"But Astrid, you're—"

"—Going to find my son."

"…Okay. Let's go."

It was almost dawn when they reached the island. The further they got from Berk the paler Hiccup and Astrid got at the thought of Alvis getting so far away.

The second they touched down Hiccup jumped onto the beach and Astrid wasn't far behind.

They spotted him walking out of the cave, holding something about as big as his was.

His parents immediately scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"Alvis what were you thinking? Why did you ever come here?"

"Yeah and why did you wander away from Toothless, pal? You know you're supposed to stay with him if we're not around."

"I had to stay with _him_ so he wouldn't be lonely, Daddy."

Hiccup finally noticed what he was carrying.

"Is..is that a dragon egg?"

Hiccup stared blankly.

"Yup, that's a dragon egg." Astrid concurred.

"Wait, if it was by itself, where's the mother dragon?"

Hiccup went to investigate the cave and came back in a few moments.

"Well, good news is there's a mother dragon. Bad news is she, uh, went to meet Odin if you know what I mean."

"I said, Daddy! I found him when we got here. He was by his'elf so I stayed wi' him."

Suddenly the egg began to shake and Alvis dropped it.

A tiny dragon burst out of it, green and sightless, puffing out smoke and mewling.

Toothless backed away slowly, his ear-like scales pulling back like a frightened cat's ears.

Alvis on the other hand squealed and hugged the dragon in a vice grip

"Baby dragon!" he cried.

"Give him some space, pal."

Hiccup gently took Alvis' hands off it and picked the infant dragon up by his middle as he squirmed to get free.

"He seems healthy. I guess Alvis carrying him until morning kept it warm enough to survive."

"Does that mean I can keep him?" Alvis asked.

"I don't see why not." Astrid said.

"Yeah, he'll die if we don't take him home with us." Hiccup said. "The grown dragons won't like him, but I guess we can keep him inside until he's big. So, Al, what should we call the little guy?"

Hiccup absently picked off bits of his egg off the baby dragon's head. He examined it before saying

"Hey...what about Eggshell?"

Eggshell burped a smoke ring and fell asleep the whole way home.

_A/N: And Alvis has his own dragon now :) Thanks for reading the chapter and thank you for the reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: The dragon training continues. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

Alvis hummed off tune happily as he mixed some of Toothless' leftover breakfast fish and leftover beef and lamb from his family's meals into a large wooden bowl.

Placing it on the kitchen floor he called

"Breakfast, boy! Come get it!"

A green dragon bounded down the stairs, breathing smoke and flame to his dish and ate greedily.

After a couple of full cows' worth of meals, Eggshell had gone from the size of a small terrier to the size of a young, lithe sheep dog.

He leaned on the bowl to get to the bottom, tipping it almost over and covering the "Eggshell" Hiccup had carved on it.

When the bowl was half eaten, Eggshell pounced on Alvis with retraced talons and licked him.

"Egg, stopit!" He giggled.

Eggshell released him and dragged his bowl over to the mess of blankets in the corner that was his bed to finish the food.

As Alvis watched his dragon eat, Hiccup came into the house from Toothless' pen, dumping an empty sack by the door.

"You fed him already, pal? You've been unusually responsible with the little guy. I'm impressed. I thought I'd have to take care of him myself."

As Hiccup tried to straighten out his and his son's messy brown hair Alvis asked

"Daddy, where's Mommy? Egg and I wanna show you somethin'!"

"Mom's asleep, Al. Your little brother or sister needs some rest too. Can you just show Dad?"

"Okay!"

Alvis whistled the way his father did with Toothless.

Eggshell gave him his attention over his food dish and walked over to him.

Alvis climbed onto his back with much more ease than with the fully grown dragons.

Eggshell let his full wingspan out, which was only about Alvis' height per wing, and the two slowly floated up to the ceiling.

"Not bad pal. I guess it helps to have a dragon your own size."

He pat the young dragon on the nose as he descended back to the floor.

As Alvis got down and Eggshell returned to his breakfast, Hiccup grinned.

"Want to try the obstacles, Al?"

Alvis' eyes widened.

"Can I, Daddy?"

In the arena, Hiccup pushed the last propped up board that made the maze's walls into place.

"Alright, pal" he called "Try and get Eggshell to the other side."

Hiccup had a bag of fish for Eggshell at the end of the maze and some cookies for Alvis.

Unfortunately Eggshell smelled the fish and being a growing dragon, he was still hungry.

He panted and drooled like a dog before bounding on top of the structures. He flew from one to the the other, the force of his landing knocking them down.

"Of course." Hiccup muttered as the last piece fell backwards and Eggshell lunged for him.

Eggshell nestled onto his chest, scarfing down the fish from the bag.

Hiccup grumpily turned his head to see Alvis digging into the cookies.

"Wanna cookie, Daddy?"

"No. No I do not."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: The Haddocks go on a family vacation. Thanks for the prompts! I will use them in upcoming chapters._

"Dad, _where_ are we going?" Hiccup asked, annoyed.

Particularly because Stoic had him, Astrid and Alvis on the main ship of his fleet sailing farther and farther away from Berk. Before it was light out.

His family was taking it better than he was.

Astrid was leaning on the deck's railing enjoying the sea breeze. Alvis was running around shouting about warships, pirates, and sea monsters. Toothless was showing Eggshell how to dive for fish as they flew overhead.

"Daddy, I'm gonna kill a sea monster!"

"You do that, pal."

"I been telling ye for months, lad." Stoic said. "I been meaning to take you on a family vacation."

"But there's a kid on the way—"

"Not for a while now. And it's not like you can go when the child's here. "

"But don't you have to do, I dunno, chief stuff?"

"I put Gobber in charge of the village for a while!"

"Dad, the last time you put Gobber in charge Felt ate _an entire field_."

"He was hungry!"

"He's smaller than Eggshell!"

Stoic sighed.

"Listen, son. I know I didn't do much for you when you were small. I lost your mother. We were havin' dragon raids almost every day, freezes, famines, fires…I thought you were the last thing I should be paying attention to."

"Oh this conversation is definitely making me want to spend a week trapped on a ship with you, Dad."

"No, lad, hear me out. My point is it doesn't have to be that way with _your_ son. He can grow up and remember his old man didn't just ignore him his whole life."

Stoic put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"It's too late for that with you, but I want him to remember his father that way. I want him to remember his _grandfather_ that way."

"Wow…Dad,I…"

"So what do you say, Hiccup? Can you stand being 'trapped' with your old man for a while?"

"…Maybe."

Stoic punched him lightly, laughing boisterously.

"Daddy!"

"Go, yer son wants you."

Alvis was squirming in Astrid's arms, who had just prevented him from leaping into the ocean.

"He was trying to 'help' Toothless and Eggshell catch fish." She told Hiccup when he raised his eyebrows.

"Why not? We fish!" Alvis argued grumpily.

"With fishing rods, Al. _Fishing rods_."

To distract his son from his bizarre ideas about how one of their main staple foods was acquired, Hiccup pointed to the flying dragons and explained how their wings were built for flight.

As he sketched different wingspans for his son to copy, Stoic brought a fishing pole out and taught Alvis how to use it.

_Maybe this is why he dotes on Al so much…_ Hiccup thought as he watched Stoic cheer at Alvis reeling in his first tiny fish.

Well his father had given him a second chance. He would do the same for him. He would let Stoic be to Alvis what he never was for him growing up.

Maybe being cooped up with his father on this trip wouldn't drive him insane after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Astrid woke up in the dark bedroom. She cracked the window shutters open and saw morning was just dawning. Sighing, she smiled tenderly at Hiccup who was sleeping beside her, and pushed herself out of bed.

Alvis was sound asleep in the living room, holding Smaug and muttering. Eggshell was breathing fire in his sleep at the foot of his bed.

Astrid ran her fingers through Alvis' hair and kissed his forehead before going out the door.

She made her way to Toothless' stable who roared happily and licked her.

"Hiccup's still asleep, Toothless, so why don't we go to the arena together and feed everyone?"

Toothless looked stunned and made protesting growls.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know, Hiccup doesn't want me leaving the house without him. But if you're with me, it's fine."

Toothless whined.

"C'mon, Toothless…"

Hiccup awoke a while later and immediately noticed something was missing.

"She…left without me, didn't she?"

He opened the window. Tuffnut was passing by.

"Hey, Tuffnut! You seen Astrid?"

"Yeah, man. She's at the arena."

"Well, is anyone with her?"

"There's tons of people there, dude. Relax. 'Sides, what are the chances the kid's coming today?"

"Yeah, you're right…"

At the same time, Astrid was walking home, leaning on Toothless. Toothless gave a start when Astrid clutched her stomach and let out a cry of pain.

"Great. Just great. _Now_?"

The baby wasn't choosing the best time. They were not close to home and everyone was now at work or the mess hall. The street had been deserted in the time she spent at the arena.

Toothless instantly knew what was going on. He bucked her onto his back and ran to the nearest house as she held on. Luckily, it happened to be the Hoffersons'.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was casting a sword in his workshop. As he dunked it in the barrel of water, Tuffnut walked past the shop, did a double take and stuck his head in the window.

"Man, what are you doing here?"

"Why shouldn't I be here, Tuff? I got work to do."

"Oh gee, your kid being freaking born might be a good reason."

"What? Now?"

"…You didn't know?"

"No I didn't!" Hiccup cried, throwing his apron onto a chair and racing out the door, Tuffnut watching him go.

Tuffnut turned back to looking through the window.

"Oh, cool hammer..."

"_And don't play with anything_!"

Hiccup's mother-in- law met him at the door.

"It's still going to be some time." She told him. "But she's doing great. Nothing to worry about."

Alvis peered out from behind her leg, looking miserable. Hiccup had dropped him off at his grandparents' house before going to his workshop, so he had been there when his mother had arrived.

His grandmother smiled ruefully and pat his head.

"Except Al's a bit worried about his mother. I think it would be best if you took him somewhere."

"Aw, pal it's gonna be okay." Hiccup picked Alvis up and he clung to his father.

"I do have some stuff to get done in the workshop. I guess I could take him there."

"That would be great, thanks, hon."

Eggshell, who had been sitting at the door, followed them back to the workshop.

There, Gobber was cheerfully finishing the sword Hiccup was working on.

"Oh hi, lad. Just thought I'd finish today's work for ye. Ye got enough goin' on as it is."

"Thanks Gobber. The wait just about killed me when Al was born." Hiccup said, setting Alvis down.

"Well, what did ye do then?"

"…Passed out."

"…Okay, that's it lad." Gobber decided, pushing an apron in Hiccup's chest and tongs in his hands.

"Hiccup, yer going to work on something until that baby is here. Now get a fire goin'."

"But Gobber, I'm watching Al!"

"So let the boy help you! Ye were his age when ya started metalwork."

"Yeah and got third degree burns!"

"And that's part of life! Now, go. Do it fer yer own peace of mind, lad. Concentrating on a project will calm ye down."

Hiccup watched Eggshell lap up the water in the barrel and curl up by the kiln to nap. Alvis squatted down and pat him morosely.

"Hey pal, come help Dad for a minute."

"Are we making a sword, Daddy, because that would be cool."

Hiccup laughed.

"No, Gobber's finished it. How about we make something for the baby, Al?"

"Ah! Good idea!" Gobber grinned gleefully. "Your 'no metal toys for wee ones' rule with Alvis was stupid."

"Not a toy, Gobber, I told you that's insane."

Hiccup put a slab of metal in Alvis' hands.

"We're gonna make a protection charm for your little brother or sister. Why don't we make it a bronze dragon? We can use Eggshell for reference."

"Wow! Egg, you're gonna be a statue!"

"Uh...yeah, Al."

Alvis watched Hiccup make a cast out of wax that looked exactly like Eggshell. He was allowed to pour the smelted bronze into it with his father steadying his hands. When Gobber took it out of the kiln, he was even permitted to cool it in the water.

Hiccup placed the miniature in his hands.

"What do you think, Al?"

"It came out awesome! My baby brother will really like it."

"You think it'll be a boy?"

"I hope, cuz I don't think a girl will wanna ride dragons much."

"Your mom loves it."

"Mommy's different. Anyway, Eggshell only lets boys ride him."

"Is that so?" Hiccup chuckled.

Just then, Stoic poked his head in the door.

"...Lad. It's over. The Hoffersons sent me to find ye."

"Really? How's Astrid?"

"Perfectly healthy, Hiccup."

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet…Oh! Ye made a toy for the wee one."

Hiccup grumbled about insane old men as he followed his father to the Hofferson house.

Astrid was lying in bed, holding the baby. She and Hiccup locked eyes and smiled broadly.

Hiccup sat on the bed and hugged her, looking happily down at his new child.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I could kill a dragon."

Eggshell growled.

"Figure of speech, Egg."

Alvis crawled up on the bed and wiggled between his parents. He hugged his mother protectively.

"Mommy, it sounded like you got hurt…you better now?"

Astrid hugged him back and kissed him.

"Of course, sweetheart. Mom's the toughest Viking ever, remember?"

Alvis nodded, wiping his misty eyes and beaming.

"Which is it?" Hiccup asked, stroking the baby's cheek with a finger.

"It's a girl. Isn't she great? I'm just a little sad she doesn't have my hair."

Their daughter had instead the same bright red shade as her grandfather's hair.

"A lass, eh?" Stoic said. "But ye only thought of boy's names..."

"No, Dad." Hiccup said. "I just only told you the boy names because I knew otherwise you'd get on my case about how it better be a son. Her name's Freya."

"…These kids will have horrible luck with names like those, lad."

"…Whatever, Dad."

That night, they put Freya in a cradle Hiccup had lovingly carved for her all month.

Hiccup stuck his tongue out in concentration as he bolted the dragon miniature onto the head of the cradle.

He smiled at Alvis peering into it to see his baby sister.

"Now it's like her big brother's watching over her all the time."

Alvis grinned proudly but said

"She still can't ride Eggshell."

_A/N: Given the subject, I made this kind of a longer one. I feel like baby being born stories are tricky to do so I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! And thank you for reading._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Alvis finds out something interesting about his father. _

_By the way, I've gotten several requests for Alvis going missing/captured/taken by outcasts. I have not seen the outcast episodes in the tv series but when I do expect a chapter that combines these ideas._

_Well this is kind of a short one…I guess it IS supposed to be a drabble series…thank you for reading/reviewing!_

Alvis was chasing Eggshell around Freya's cradle in the living room when Hiccup came in from the front door. Snow flurried outside and sprinkled onto the carpet until he shut the door.

"Hey, pal. Being nice to your sister?"

"Uh…yes, Sir?"

Freya began to bawl.

Alvis glanced bug eyed and alarmed at her.

Hiccup laughed, picked Freya up and rocked her.

"Don't worry, Al, she's not upset with you. She just wants attention."

When the baby was asleep again, Hiccup put her back and sank heavily into a wood chair.

"Aw, man, this weather's making my joints ache."

Hiccup crossed his legs to reach his false foot. He rolled up his pants leg, took off his boot and began to twist the metal limb off.

Alvis was staring at him as though a frost giant had come into his door instead of his father. He was sweating and trembling violently.

"Alvis, what is all the shouting for…oh, Hiccup, you're home."

Astrid was on the landing of the stairs just as Alvis bolted out the door.

Hiccup was sitting in his chair, holding his foot, looking stunned.

"You've never showed him your foot, have you?"

"Now I have."

"Well you better go get him, the blizzard is coming pretty fast. And we don't want another Haddock starting an avalanche."

"Hey, if I recall, I didn't start the game of 'let's knock Hiccup off his dragon'."

"If _I_ recall, I didn't start an avalanche."

"Yeah, well…you…"

Astrid laughed.

"Just get your son, Hiccup."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Dragon tricks!_

_ps I may not be able to get every chapter out regularly, but I promise I won't abandoned the story. Thanks for reading/reviewing!_

It was Alvis' least favorite day.

Exam day.

Almost all year, his father had regularly taken him to the arena to practice and train with Eggshell.

Then one day, instead of hooking a saddle on his dragon, Hiccup had brought out the family Dragon Manual. He proceeded to quiz him on the behaviors of Deadly Nadders, how to tell the heads of a Hideous Zippleback apart and how long Gronckles could fly.

Now every Friday, Alvis didn't get flying privileges until he completed the exam.

None of the other parents wanted to start dragon training so young, so it was just him and it made it even more tedious. He would rather play with Freya and she couldn't lift her head by herself yet.

"Alright, last question of the day, pal. What are most dragons scared of?"

Alvis' attention was too caught up in Toothless and Eggshell fighting over a fish to answer.

"Al, do you want to fly today or not?"

"um…it's a eel…I think…"

To verify this, he snatched a dead eel from a bundle of dragon supplies and approached his and his father's dragons.

They immediately backed away hissing and spitting sparks.

"Okay, Al, I think Egg and Toothless have had enough." Hiccup said sternly, taking the eel from him.

"But good job, pal, you got the last question right. See, was it that bad?"

"Does this mean I can fly Eggshell now, Daddy?" Alvis asked, suddenly interested again. "I promise we won't knock over the maze. I trained him real good! Right, Egg?"

Eggshell nodded quickly.

"I got a better idea. How would you like Dad to take you flying at the cliffs?"

"Like the ones you can fall off of?" Alvis asked excitedly.

"Like the ones you can fall off of."

Alvis squinted up at Hiccup suspiciously.

"Did Mommy say it's okay?"

"Yes, your mother says it's okay."

The winds on the cliff were so strong Alvis was thrown back and Eggshell had to catch him.

"Now, I want you to hang on tight to Eggshell and stay close to Dad, okay?"

Alvis nodded.

"Hold and stay! Got it!"

Hiccup sighed.

"I sure hope you do. Anyway, why don't you and I have a trick competition? Think you can beat me, Al?"

Alvis nodded.

"Egg knows lotsa tricks!"

Hiccup laughed.

"Well do your best. I've held the unofficial trick championship for years. The only person who's ever come close to beating me is your mother."

Hiccup hoisted himself onto Toothless and set his foot in the stirrup.

"Just try to copy Toothless and me, alright? C'mon, Bud…"

Toothless took off and performed a few midair flips.

Hovering a few feet in front of the cliff, Hiccup called

"Now you guys try!"

Eggshell pounced off the cliff and imitated Toothless perfectly.

"Wow…that was actually pretty good. Okay, this is a bit harder. Watch Dad closely."

Toothless soared straight down into a nose dive and feinted back up before hitting the water.

Now a few feet above the ocean Hiccup called again.

"Think you can pull that one off, Eggshell?"

He did.

Hiccup scratched his head in consternation.

"Looks like I'll have to break out the big guns."

Toothless flew back upwards to do a series of more fancy flips, a segment where he flew under a rock bridge Hiccup ran over to catch him on the other side and topped it off with fireworks-like flames.

Alvis clapped.  
"That was so cool, Daddy! I don' think we can do that…"

Hiccup looked a bit too proud considering he just won against a five year old.

"But! Eggshell can do _this_…show Daddy, Egg!"

Eggshell squealed happily and flew like a bullet straight forward.

First he coughed a smoke ring that formed a large hoop in front of them. Then he took a deep breath and shot his fire breath in a circle using the smoke as a guide like coloring in lines.

The moment the circle of fire was complete they whizzed through it. In the minute or so before the fire went out, they doubled back to do loop-de-loops from every angle through it.

When they were done, Hiccup was staring with his mouth open.

"When did you teach him this?"

"I been trainin' him! Egg is a good boy! But I guess I don't win, cuz I bet Tooth'ess can do that too. He's the best dragon ever!"

_Are you kidding, if Toothless ever breaths fire directly in front of me like that, I get fried._

"…No, actually, pal…he can't."

"Does that mean we win, Daddy?"

"…Just for the love of Thor don't tell your mother."


	11. Chapter 11

The incessant din in the mess hall was dying down as Stoic made his way to the head of the hall to begin the week's village meeting.

"Al, please sit still." Astrid whispered, holding her son's hand so he wouldn't run away.

"Here, pass me Freya." Hiccup whispered.

Astrid gave him the bundle that was their sleeping daughter and pulled Alvis on her lap. He wiggled and complained the whole time Stoic droned on about the harvest, property damage, expeditions, frost, until…

"…And that is why Anderson is not allowed yaks anymore. A'right, that's all the business for today. Now it is my honor to welcome a new member of the Hooligan Tribe, my very own granddaughter."

The crowd cheered as Hiccup and Astrid got up to bring Freya to him. Snoutloud, displaying his usual classy sense of humor, wolf whistled. He and Tuffnut laughed stupidly and high fived.

"You'd think after ten years they'd get bored of teasing us." Hiccup muttered.

"Eh, that way they'd have to think of new material and you know Snoutloud's brain doesn't work that fast." Astrid said under her breath.

They had to squeeze through the crowd and Stoic momentarily lost sight of them.

When they emerged from the sea of villagers Alvis, who was supposed to be sitting patiently waiting for his parents was leading and carrying the baby.

"…Lad, why is Alvis holdin' the wee one?" Stoic asked through gritted teeth so no one else would hear.

"He followed us into the crowd, grabbed her from me and started screaming he was 'it'. " Hiccup explained. "Just go with it."

Stoic cleared his through.

"Ah, yes, as I was saying…my own granddaughter."

He bent down and took the baby from his grandson.

Stoic lifted her above his head and she let out a piercing wail. Talking above it he said

"And her name is Freya Thrud Haddock!"

The crowd cheered again in welcome to the newest Hooligan. Freya continued to cry her eyes out.

Outside the mess hall as everyone was dispersing from the main doors to go home, Astrid rocked her desperately.

"Shh, shh, Mommy's here…aw, Hiccup I can't get her to calm down. Why don't give it a try?"

Hiccup cradled her in his arms but didn't have any better luck. He was at a loss until he had a sudden idea.

"Alvis, take your sister."

Alvis obediently reached up for her and held her clumsily over his shoulder.

Freya's sobbing calmed into hiccups. She yawned and closed her eyes.

"I was right. She just wanted her big brother."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Alvis' birthday! (He's now six and Freya is roughly seven months old). This is the first part of a two part idea that I had so stay tuned! Thank you guys for the prompts (that I will for sure do!) and thank you for reading/reviewing_

Alvis woke up to the smell of his favorite breakfast and his father smiling at him, looking up from reading the Dragon Manual on his chair by the fireplace.

"Happy birthday, Al." Hiccup said warmly, picking his son up out of bed.

"is…my birfday…?" Alvis slurred tiredly.

"Of course it is, what are you talking about?"

He carried him to the kitchen where Astrid was putting out his special breakfast of spiced yak.

As Alvis sat down to devour the meat, she ruffled his hair and kissed him.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Alvis grinned up at her.

"Thank you Mommy, it's good!" He said, skillfully keeping his food away from Freya who grabbed at it from her high chair and grunted and whined in annoyance at her brother.

"Only your kid could like anything that comes from a yak." Hiccup smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Astrid grinned.

On the table was a new saddle that Hiccup had made for him.

"Like it, pal? I made it like the one Egg already has. Gobber said one like Toothless' would work better with his build but he seems to like his."

There was a knock on the door.

When Hiccup opened it there was a little boy with blond hair on the porch.

"Hi, Mr. Haddock! Can Al play?"

"Sure. Alvis, Sven's here for you!"

Alvis came out of the kitchen with the rest of his breakfast crammed in his mouth. He was leading Eggshell by the reigns of his new saddle.

"Can we go play, Daddy?"

"'Course. In fact it's probably better if you do. Gobber's bringing a birthday cake and if it's anything like the birthday cakes he made for me as a kid, you don't want to be here for that."

"Can we—"

"No, you can't go to the cove."

"Can we-"

"No you can't go to the cliffs."

"Can we—"

"No you can't go discover new islands."

Alvis grumbled but soon forgot his disappointment at being confined to the village as he and Sven began having an argument over what dragons would win in a to-the-death battle.

"Man, it's so cool your dad's teaching you how to ride dragons." Sven said as they walked Eggshell around the village. They weaved around adults' legs and waved to other children. "Dad doesn't want me to start 'till I'm older."

"I hope he lets you soon." Alvis said. "It would be way more fun being tested if you were there."

"Your dad gives you tests?"

"Yup. Lots. I hate 'em. But then you get to fly so it's okay!"

"Man, that sounds so great…" Sven sighed.

"…Do ya wanna ride Eggshell?"

"Would I! But is it okay?"

"Daddy just said stay in the village, not to not fly, 'member?"

"Yeah! You're right!"

Alvis jumped into Eggshell's saddle and helped Sven up.

Sven held on tight as Eggshell soared above the thatch roofs of the houses.

"Woah!"

"Fun, right?"

"Really fun!"

They did a few laps of the village's airspace.

"You're so lucky Al! Just you wait! Someday I'm gonna have a dragon of my own and we're gonna be the best dragon riders ever! Even better than your dad!"

"Better than Daddy? You think so?"

"Uh-huh!"

"But do ya really want to? It's learning and you hate school."

"It's not school, stupid, it's dragon training."

As they talked Alvis wasn't paying attention to his steering and in the middle of their argument they noticed a vital fact. They were heading straight toward a house.

They screamed but it was muffled by the thatch as they crashed through it.

They landed flat on their backs, groaning. When they sat up they were greeted by Snoutlout, his arms crossed and his face slowly going red.

"Heh…Sorry, Dad." Sven said.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Part 2! I hope you enjoy it and I will get to work on prompts! (I was just using the chapters I had already planned out first) Thank you for reading and reviewing! _

_This chapter is in a bit of a different context than the others, but it will be back to usual in the next one!_

_Also because I've been asked: I didn't have a specific breed in mind for Eggshell- I imagine he is a bigger version of the small green ones Hiccup meets in the movie so like a new species I guess_

The Haddocks' front door burst open and two extremely dirty and battered kids marched in arguing.

Alvis dusted his fur vest off and tried to fix his brown hair that was sticking up more than usual.

"I did not knock you off on purpose!" he snapped.

"You did too, Al!" Freya countered.

She was much shorter than her teenaged brother, but she did her best to intimidate him with fierce looks as they argued all the way to the kitchen.

"Guys, guys, what's the problem?"

Hiccup was walking down the stairs, Dragon Manual in hand to see what the fuss was about.

"Al knocked me off Lightningbolt!"

"I did not, Dad! Freya's lying!"

He stormed past his father up the stairs. Freya was sticking her tongue out at his back.

"Freya!" Hiccup barked.

"Sorry, Daddy."

Hiccup found Alvis on the roof. He sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Pal, is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing, Dad, thanks. I'm just…nervous about the competition coming up."

Tomorrow every sixteen year old was being tested on their dragon riding skills in a group practical. Alvis had roped Freya into practicing with him, but then she had fallen off her Deadly Nadder, Lightningbolt, and blamed him.

"Why are you so nervous, Al? I mean, you've been riding dragons for way longer than the other kids."

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to disappoint you! You spent practically my whole life teaching me. I don't want to let you down."

"Alvis, listen to me. Your grandfather…loved me more than I ever understood as a kid. But he wanted me to be something I wasn't and I never wanted that for you. I promised myself no matter what I would be proud of you and I will whether you win or not."

"That's good because I don't think I will. Sven's been out flying me for months. But thanks for telling me that, Dad. It…means a lot."

Alvis got up and began climbing down the ladder rested on the side of the the roof to the ground.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Your workshop. The harness you made Egg finally wore out."

"Hey, Al."

Alvis stopped mid-rung.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Promise me you won't worry too much about winning. Deal?"

"But, Dad…"

"Deal?"

"…Deal."

Alvis put on his apron, stained with grease and riddled with dragon-fire holes in the gloomy shop and reached for the tongs.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him to the floor. The tongs splashed in to the water barrel as he went down.

"What's up, man?"

"Sven! Get off me! Odin, you're heavy…"

Alvis picked himself off his friend who sat up and grinned hugely.

"Ready for tomorrow, Al?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm ready for you to fall off Wolfsbane so you will finally stop bothering me."

"Aw, you're just jealous Wolf and I are better than you now."

_Well, that's true._

"Just get out of my workshop."

"Whatever you say, dude."

Sven laughed and waved goodbye as he left.

Alvis attacked the metal on the anvil with a hammer.

The next morning the Haddocks dragged themselves out of bed to stand on the cliffs, their hair blowing in the wind. Toothless spread his wings behind them to block the harsh gales.

"Good luck, sweetheart." Astrid said to Alvis as she tried parting his hair.

"Remember our deal, pal." Hiccup reminded him.

"And if you puke, I won't let you forget it!" Freya chimed in.

"Thank you for summing that up, sis."

"You're welcome."

"Freya, be nice to your brother, he needs your support." Astrid chided her.

"What? Al's being a baby! I would _love_ to compete!"

"You are so your mother's kid." Hiccup sighed in amusement.

Toothless and Eggshell began having a conversation in soft growls and roars. Eventually Eggshell nuzzled Alvis' head.

All the other teens were lined up on their dragons at the cliff. Sven turned around on his dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare from one of Hookfang's broods, and winked at Alvis.

"Looks like it's do or die, Egg. Just don't get us killed and we'll be fine."

Alvis took his place by Sven, Hiccup gave the signal, and the dragons took off.

Immediately people were eliminated, crashing into rocks or not performing the maneuvers Hiccup called out correctly.

Only Alvis and Sven were left. They were tied exactly. Every time Hiccup shouted a trick they both performed every loop, dive, and feint the same way.

But then Hiccup called for a nosedive where they pulled back just before hitting the ocean.

Alvis had done that move a million times, so he wasn't too worried about it. He let Sven go first.

It wasn't long before Alvis noticed something was wrong. Wolfsbane was flying erratically and feebly.

He was out of power. Sven had lost control of him.

"Sven!" Alvis screamed. "Hang on!"

"He's going down!" Snoutlout yelled, watching from the cliff. "Hookfang!"

Hookfang obeyed his master and Snoutlout raced to his son's aide as fast as the large dragon could fly.

Alvis was closer. Eggshell was doing a perfect nosedive but it wasn't fast enough. Alvis stretched his hand out to his friend but he couldn't reach.

So he did the sort of crazy thing his father's blood in his veins compelled him to do.

He jumped.

He tackled Sven off of Wolfsbane as both boys and dragons crashed into the grey sea.

"Son!" Hiccup shouted from the cliff.

"Oh, Odin…" Astrid whispered as Hiccup grabbed Toothless' harness, preparing to fly.

"…Bro…?" Freya called meekly as her father swooped past on Toothless.

A moment later Alvis came sputtering up out of the ocean, clutching Sven by his barreled chest.

"You can't even manage to die can you, idiot?"

Sven gasped out sea water.

"Guess not…good game though."

"You too."

"Son! Al!"

Hookfang was hovering above them. Snoutlout stuck his hand down toward them.

"Aw what was that, Sven?" He chided halfheartedly, his fear gone seeing them safe. "If you were going to almost get yourself killed you could have made yourself look cooler than Alvis. Like, you could put out the sun. Swear I'm getting to that."

"Uh-huh…"

Hiccup was gliding slowly level with them giving Snoutlout a skeptical look.

"What? I am!" Snoutlout said challengingly.

"Riiight…anyway, I'm so glad you boys are safe." Hiccup said helping Alvis onto Toothless while Sven scrambled onto Hookfang.

Eggshell and Wolfsbane emerged and began to swim to shore.

"I'm proud of you, Al." Hiccup told his son as they all flew back up to the cliffs. "You kept our deal."

Alvis smiled faintly.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't much matter now."

"Yeah, Mr. Haddock." Sven said. "We both got disqualified. This whole stupid competition doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh for the love of…are you honestly stupider than me?" Snoutlout groaned.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Well I called the last move and you both blew it." Hiccup said. "You were equal before so that means you're both tied, not disqualified."

Alvis and Sven looked at each other in shock. Their disappointed expressions slowly dissolved into grins.

"We did promise we'd be the best together." Alvis pointed out.

"Yeah, we did."

"You're both getting your death of pneumonia together if you don't get your butts toweled off right now." Hiccup broke in.

_A/N 2: back to kid!Alvis next chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Chapter 14, requested by Red Anne Vane. Thanks for the prompt! And thank you for reading/reviewing._

Hiccup was enjoying the last rays of sunshine for the year outside. He sat on his porch, studying the Dragon Manual studiously. Freya's cradle had been placed outside and he rocked it as he read. Toothless napped curled up in the sun snuggled up to him.

Alvis, quite apart from his sister's peaceful napping, romped in the yard with Eggshell.

Hiccup's concentration wavered as Astrid returned from the arena with a sack slung over her shoulder.

"I'm back from feeding Stormfly and the others. Were you boys alright with the baby?"

"Aw sure, don't worry." Hiccup replied casually. Of course the last time he was left alone with one of his children, the house almost burned down. But it wasn't his fault unintentional arson followed him everywhere.

Freya wiggled awake at the sound of her mother's voice. She immediately grabbed hold of the edge of her crib and pulled herself up. She began to bounce up and down and gurgle.

"Do you want out, Freya?" Hiccup asked her sweetly.

"Da! Gah!"

"Alright, just a sec, hold on…" Hiccup cuddled her to his chest and placed her on the soft grass. He sat cross legged by her. Astrid joined him after putting the sack in the house.

"Grah! Nyah!" Freya crawled across the lawn with effort toward her brother.

Alvis stopped roughhousing when he noticed the imminent doom that was his baby sister.

When she had propelled herself nearly close enough to grab his vest he backed away. Undaunted, Freya crawled more.

"No! Stop following me!"

Alvis raced away, Freya in pursuit.

Toothless perked his ear-like scales up from his place on the porch. Seeing his master's offspring was up and about, getting farther away, and therefore in potential danger, he rushed toward Freya.

"Oh it's fine, Toothless. We got an eye on her." Hiccup said as he did.

Nevertheless, Toothless nudged the baby as if assuring himself she was alright.

Freya giggled and lifted herself onto two feet using Toothless as support like she had the cradle. But this time she steadied herself and stood without him.

Hiccup dropped the dragon manual.

"Odin, she's walking!" Astrid cheered, her hands over her mouth.

"Al, your sister's walking!" Hiccup called.

"I noticed, Daddy." Alvis answered sourly as Freya toddled over to him and hugged him.

"Now I can't ever play by myself, can I?" He asked, patting Freya on the back.

She burped in response.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: The second part of Red Anne Vane's request (also requested by Guest Ami) Combined with an idea of my own. Thank you for reading and reviewing! _

Hiccup's hair stood up and dark circles ringed his eyes as he rocked Freya who was crying loudly.

Just before dawn she bawled her parents awake and now her father was trying to sooth her, cradling her while he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Let me take her for a while." Astrid, who was sitting next to him, offered.

After holding her for a few moments she looked alarmed.

"Hiccup, I think she's sick. She's burning up."

Before he could panic, the door opened.

"Daddy, something's wrong with Eggshell."

Alvis was standing silhouetted by the living room light. He was rubbing Eggshell's nose, who was breathing out weak smoke instead of fire and looked exhausted.

Hiccup and Astrid gave each other tense looks.

"Just what this house needs, right?" Hiccup said. "_Two _sick babies."

"It's almost light." Astrid pointed out, looking out the window. "I can go to the apothecary. There should be something for Freya's fever."

"And Gobber should be up by now. Pal, do you want to help me get Eggshell to Gobber's so he can get looked at?"

"…Egg didn't get her sick, did he?" Alvis asked, throwing Freya a worried look.

"I don't think so, sweetheart. We can't get most dragon diseases." Astrid said.

"Yeah, or Toothless would have about killed me by now." Hiccup agreed dryly. "Dragons do not cover their mouths when they cough. Or…turn their heads from their masters for that matter. "

"Your sister's going to be fine."

* * *

"…Ay, what ya got here is a common dragon cold." Gobber announced, examining Eggshell in the Haddock's living room.

Astrid was watching Freya who was in a fitful sleep in her cradle. Hiccup was stoking the fire to keep his ill family members warm.

"I figured." He said. "Toothless gets it most winters."

"Then did Tooth'ess get him sick?" Alvis wondered.

He had been going back and forth between checking in on Freya while clutching to his mother's leg, and hugging Eggshell so tightly Gobber could barely examine him.

"I don't know, Al." Hiccup admitted. "But I'm sure Gobber can make him all better. Uh…right, Gobber?"

"O' course! If Toothless gets the sniffles every year, surely ya know how to cure it, lad."

"No, I don't. I always just keep him warm and give him plenty of fish. There's a cure?"

"Sure." Gobber answered. "This."

Without warning, he picked Eggshell up from Alvis and threw him into the fireplace.

"Wah! My dragon!" Alvis sobbed.

Hiccup who had dodged the oncoming dragon, grabbed Alvis as he tried to run into the fireplace to save Eggshell.

"Gobber!?"

"What in the world…?" Astrid looked up from caring for Freya.

"Wait for it…"

The fire exploded and seemed to blow away, leaving Eggshell in an empty fireplace, healthier than ever and breathing a strong blast of fire.

"Fire heals them." Gobber informed them, taking Eggshell and giving him back to Alvis.

"Do you just always do this to people?" Hiccup demanded.

"I like excitement in my lessons."

"If only this one would get better so quickly." Astrid sighed, rocking the cradle.

Hiccup joined her and enveloped her in a hug, watching Freya thrash in her sleep.

Suddenly, she stilled. Her breathing was regular, her face relaxed, and she slept peacefully.

"Look, her fever broke!" Hiccup exclaimed.

He had been a little too loud, as Freya opened her eyes. Hiccup gave her an apologetic smile, but she just grinned, clapping her hands and opening her mouth.

"Daddy!" She said.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Chapter 16! Another Alvis and Sven chapter, requested by idontcare14. Thanks for the prompt! And thank you guys for a hundred reviews! I'm so honored! This is my first fic to get so many._

_Also, I plan on doing an outcast chapter, I just need to find time to watch an episode. So everybody that asked for one like that, I promise I haven't forgotten you, ha._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

"Ha! I win again!" Sven taunted as Alvis lied on his back, his toy sword knocked from his hands.

Sven waved his in his friend's face.

Eggshell growled and spit warning shots of fire at him.

"AH!"

Sven backed away while Alvis laughed hysterically.

"Oy, get your butts in order." A stern voice snapped behind him.

Snoutlout approached them, something large and wiggling under a blanket in his arms.

He sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Hi, Mr. Jorgenson!" Alvis beamed.

"Hey, Dad." Sven said. "What's with the blanket?"

"Something I will regret very much." Snoutlout answered.

He removed the blanket to reveal a baby Monstrous Nightmare puffing and biting air as he waggled his tail.

"He just hatched a bit ago. Hookfang's the father. Happy late Snoggletog I guess."

He reluctantly thrust the creature into Sven's hands.

His eyes grew wide.

"I…I can just take him?"

"Before I change my mind."

Sven put the dragon into Alvis' hands and hugged his father.

Snoutlout's expression softened and he ruffled his son's straw-colored hair.

"Thank Al, son. He's done so well with Egg, Hiccup convinced me to give you one of Hookfang's next brood."

"He's really cute, Mr. Jorgenson." Alvis said as the little dragon nuzzled him. "Even though he's gonna grow up to be all big and scary like Fangy."

"Hookfang's not scary." Sven informed him in bewilderment.

"Well you don't have to worry about that right now." Snoutlout said. "He won't be big enough to ride for a few years. Hiccup said it might be best to get you two bonded before that."

Alvis' and Sven's eyes lit up.

"Forest?"

"Forest."

They chased each other around trees in the dying sunlight, laughing, taking turns holding the baby dragon. Their boots were muddy, their vests were full of twigs, and their pants had rips in the knees as they tramped around.

Toothless, who Hiccup had mandated they take along, walked behind them eying the baby dragon. Eggshell kept pace with Alvis.

"Whatcha gonna name him?" Alvis asked as they climbed a hill, wiping dirt off his face.

"Who cares! I have a dragon! This is so awesome!"

Sven excitedly held the dragon above his head. He immediately began squalling.

"But you can't ride him yet…"

"Shut up Al, I'm gloating." Sven ordered, his expression unamused.

Alvis was about to retort when low growls and snapping branches took their attention.

"Dragons?" Sven wondered.

"Uh-uh…" Alvis gulped.

Three enormous wolfs were prowling toward them, their deep grey fur on end, their teeth bared and their eyes red.

Sven shivered and held his dragon tighter.

"Definitely not dragons…"

Alvis pulled out a small knife from his vest that his mother made him keep for protection.

Toothless tackled the largest wolf and they went sprawling down the hill.

The other two lunged at the boys.

They immediately backed off as fire erupted from the infant dragon.

The baby dragon was on fire, hissing and glaring at the wolves.

As they scampered off, the ball of fire subsided and he was a normal dragon again.

Both boys sighed heavily in relief.

He looked at his master for approval eagerly.

Sven scratched him behind the ears.

"That was scary…" Alvis trembled, dropping his dagger.

"Yeah, but, I at least got his name out of it." Sven said happily. "Wolfsbane."

'


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Really short (and late! Eek!) drabble about Alvis' birth! This is a placeholder to tide over until the Outcast chapter is finished which will be a much longer chapter! Thank you all for reading, giving prompts, and reviewing, it is so very appreciated._

Toothless was soaring high above Berk at breakneck speed but Hiccup was lost in thought, unfazed by it. This last year had been about the best in his life but it was also the most exciting and nerve racking. Flying gave him some peaceful alone time to think.

But seeing Astrid wave to him on the ground took him from his reflections.

Toothless landed hard at the door of the arena and shook himself as Hiccup took his helmet off.

Astrid met him there and hugged him tightly.

"Morning Astrid. How are you feeling?"

"Great! And Stormfly's getting better too, that wound of hers is closing and I don't think it's infected."

After a year it still didn't seem real they were married.

"And hello to you too, little guy."

Or that they were expecting a baby any day now.

"Why don't you go back home?" Astrid said. "I'll just clean up here and meet you there."

"Alright, tell Stormfly I'm glad she's patching up."

At their house, Hiccup stoked the fireplace until he heard the door creek open.

"Hey Astrid,I…Oh, hi Dad."

Stoick was in the doorway, out of breath.

"…Lad, the baby's coming. The Hoffersons are bringing Astrid over now."

"…Hiccup?"

"…Hiccup!"

"Hm….?"

"Hiccup, you've been out for hours."

Hiccup's vision cleared and he was alone with his wife in his bedroom sprawled in a rocking chair, Astrid lying in their bed.

Well not completely alone.

A tiny baby boy with vague brown fuzz on his head dozed in Astrid's arms.

"Have I ever told you you're my hero?"

"Shut up."

Astrid laughed happily and Hiccup smiled warmly.

"Okay you dork." She said affectionately. "Just hold your son, will you?"

_My son…_

He took him from Astrid and cradled him.

"Hey, pal." He whispered. "I'm your daddy."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: The long awaited Outcast chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please note I have not seen the tv show in it's entirety and I understand the Outcasts are recurring so I apologize if anything that happens later in the show makes anything in this chapter inaccurate. Thank you for the prompts and I would certainly welcome more. And thank you for reading and reviewing! _

"Hurry, Daddy, hurry!" Alvis called running down Thor's beach, tripping on twigs and getting sand in his hair.

"Hey slow down there, pal, you…" Hiccup began but the words dried in his throat.

He saw a war ship coasting toward the beach.

None of their ships were out to sea.

"Alvis, get out of here, go get your mother, go!"

"…Who's on that ship, Daddy?"

"Never mind, just do what I tell you!"

"'Do what I tell ya'. My, but you turned out like Stoick, dinnae, me boy?"

Hiccup turned around to face a large, smelly, bearded man with a chipped tooth.

Alvin the Treacherous.

"AL, RUN!"

Alvis tried to run between the Outcast's legs but he just picked the boy up and inspected him while he struggled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Stoick's welp's welp. I was hopin' for the Dragon Boy, but you'll do."

"LET HIM GO!"

Hiccup's lunge at Alvin was cut by a ball-and-rope twisting around his ankles and a sickening crash.

The other Outcasts had made their way to land from their ship on rowboats and Hiccup had to look on in terror as they hauled Alvis away.

* * *

Back on his ship, Alvin wrestled with Alvis who was still trying to get free.

"'Eh, none of that, now. Yer daddy can't get to ya, so you may as well settle down an' get comfortable."

"No! Put me down! Daddy!"

"I said, ya daddy cannae hear you…Alvis, was it? We almost have the same name. Isn't that neat, kiddo? Why don't you and I just be friends, like."

"NO!"

Alvis bit down hard on his hand. Alvin shrieked and dropped him.

Alvis immediately scrambled backwards, drew his knife, and leveled it at Alvin.

Alvin laughed heartily.

"The laddie's got fight! Lemme guess, ya mum's the blonde what always trailed 'round yer father. Now she had fight in 'er."

"How come you know Mommy and Daddy?" Alvis demanded. "And how come you hurt Daddy and took me?"

"Now that there's an interesting question, little gov." Alvin sneered, walking menacingly toward him. "Y'see whereas yer daddy made it so dragons don't attack ye no more, our island wasn't so lucky. I want Hiccup the Dragon Trainer to tame our dragons and he's going to do it because I have you."

He leaned in closer, taking the knife from him.

"And if you know anything about dragons, that will help too."

* * *

Back on Berk, Astrid was wondering where her husband and son had gotten to. It wasn't like either of them to miss breakfast.

"C'mon, baby girl." She said picking up Freya and heading to the beach. "Let's find Daddy and Big Brother, okay?"

"Guh…" Freya pointed a stubby finger.

"What is it, baby…oh, gods."

Hiccup was furiously tugging at his restraints in the distance.

Astrid put Freya down on the soft sand and tried to help him.

"Astrid, they took Al, the Outcasts took Al." Hiccup sobbed.

"Oh, no." Astrid breathed. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here, we'll call an emergency meeting, we'll get him back, Hiccup."

Her voice cracked as she slit the rope with a knife.

Hiccup got to his feet and dashed to Freya, holding her close.

In less than an hour, the whole village was in the mess hall chattering anxiously.

Stoick was at the head of the table flanked by his son and daughter-in-law. He kept a straight face but Hiccup could tell he was seething and sick with worry.

The twins and Fishlegs grimly joined them. Gobber looked ready to punch something.

"Dad, what happened to Al?" Sven asked Snotlout as his father pushed his way to the table. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"You bet he is. Hiccup!" Snotlout called. "I will personally kill everyone on Outcast Island and get Alvis back."

"We all will." Tuffnut growled.

"Thanks, guys." Hiccup tried to smile.

"We leave at nightfall." Stoick said evenly to the mess hall at large. "Anyone in the raiding party, be at the docks by then. Dismissed."

Stoick sighed heavily with his face in his hands.

"I am so sorry this happened, son."

"It's not your fault, Dad."

"Yes it is. It's my job to protect this island, and I can't even protect my own… grandson..."

"He'll be okay." Hiccup promised. "I hope."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alvin's ship had landed on Outcast Island. He pushed Alvis down the ramp, his arms tied behind his back to prevent him from attacking anyone as he had been doing nonstop all the way there.

"Loggard! Take the boy an' watch 'im for us. Don't let 'em outta yer sight, un'erstand?" Alvin barked.

"Yes, sir…" A young boy, maybe thirteen, answered meekly.

He was lean like Alvis' father was at that age, he had shoulder-length grey hair, freckles, and his eyes were kind as he gave Alvis a small smile.

"Come on, then, mate. I'll get ya some grub, eh, would ya like that?"

Alvis' stomach gurgled and Loggard chuckled.

"Come along, then."

He took Alvis to a small hut and started a fire. It was getting late when the two of them sat down to grilled fish and Alvis scarfed it down like a dragon.

"Hungry enough, little man?"

Alvis chewed and swallowed dramatically.

"Thank you." He said.

"S'allright."

"Why are you little like me?"

"Eh, me Dad got sent here when I was a babe. Had no mum, so he took me with. Course, the old dotter's dead now so it's just me here."

"I'm sorry. I bet he was a nice daddy. Mine is."

"Is he now? Who's yer daddy, then, the Dragon Trainer, yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Alvis nodded sadly. "I hope he comes for me soon. I want Mommy's dinner and Freya cries when I don't play with her."

"…I hope so too, little man."

There was silence and then out of nowhere cannon fire whistled and exploded above the island.

"What in the blazes!?"

"Daddy!"

The two boys ran out to see a Berk warship land. The ramp slammed onto an unsuspecting Outcast and the twins came out first, tackling two more.

Snotlout chose to fly down on Hookfang and aim fire at anyone he saw. Astrid covered him with Stormfly's fire while Hiccup charged with a sword and Toothless by his side.

Stoick and Gobber ran straight down the ramp to Alvin.

"So ye came, Stoick!" He cried.

"Where is my grandson, Alvin?" Stoick shouted.

Gobber wasted less time by throwing an axe at him.

Hiccup fought his way through the Outcasts and spotted his son and Loggard, the older boy shielding the younger from fire, weapons, and falling debris.

"Dad, there he is! Astrid! I found him!"

"Oh no you don't!" Alvin yelled, making for the boys.

"Oh no _you_ don't!" Stoick said, grabbing him by the knees and slamming him to the ground.

Astrid followed Hiccup on Stormfly to the hut and was about to slice Loggard with her axe before she saw he was a child and was protecting Alvis.

"What's a kid doing on Outcast Island?"

"I don't know but let's get them to the ship." Hiccup cried.

Toothless pulled them onto his back and they raced to the warship.

Stoick saw them and bellowed

"Retreat!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut finished tag teaming an Outcast into the dirt and ran aboard with everyone else.

The Outcasts fired arrows at the retreating ship but the dragons' fire kept them away.

When they were clear and on their way to Berk safely again, everyone let out a victory cheer.

Hiccup and Astrid barely let go of Alvis all the way back.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Hiccup croaked.

"You were so brave." Astrid said heavy with emotion.

"But I lost my knife." Alvis told her. "Left it at Loggard's house. I know you want me to always have it."

"What, this?" Loggard interjected, taking Alvis' knife from his coat. "Alvin asked me to hang onto it. Here."

"Thank you." Astrid said.

"Weren't nothin', Ma'am."

"Why were you on that island in the first place?" Hiccup asked.

Loggard briefly explained his past.

"So you belong on Berk. Dad, is it okay?"

"The lad helped save my grandson. So yes, he can do as he pleases."

"So how about it?" Hiccup grinned. "Feel like going home?"

"I would love to, sir." Loggard admitted. "Only problem bein' I ain't got no 'ome there, sir."

"You can always stay with us."

"Really?"

"Really."

"…Just one question, if I may, sir."

"Yeah?"

"Is it…is it true wha' they say, you tame dragons and tha'."

Hiccup grinned wider.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Loggard getting introduced to Berk! I was so happy to get positive feedback about him and the Outcast chapter! Thank you guys! And thank you for reading and reviewing!_

It was late morning when Astrid set the table for one extra person.

Alvis silently downed his yak milk as Loggard cheerfully sat next to him.

"G'mornin', little man!"

Hiccup, who was attacking his fish with Freya nibbling on soft bread in his lap, glanced over at the cot in the corner.

"I'll make you a real one." Hiccup promised Loggard.

They had arrived home from Outcast Island the previous night so late it was early morning. Hiccup and Astrid had picked Freya up from her grandparents', put Alvis who was already asleep into bed, and set up a cot for Loggard by the fireplace next to Alvis' bed.

"Oh, I could sleep on the floor an' be 'appy here, sir." Loggard assured him as he stared appreciatively at his breakfast, probably the first in years he hadn't made himself.

Hiccup laughed.

"Well that definitely won't be necessary, but you may want to share that fish."

On cue Eggshell, who had been begging for scraps under the table, pushed his snout onto Loggard's lap and whined.

"Woah! He's a tiny feller, init he?" He said, nervously breaking off a piece of fish and feeding it to Eggshell. "Not all dragons are big fire breathing blokes, then?"

"Oh, he breathes fire."

Eggshell coughed and light flames shot from his nostrils like sparks from flint.

"Ah."

Astrid loaded Loggard's plate with more fish, clearly not liking how thin he was.

"Ready to take a look around?" She asked as he finished all of it.

"Al, want to help show Loggard the ropes around here?" Hiccup asked.

A few minutes later the three of them were out in the brisk morning air.

"This is Berk." Hiccup said. "Oh! There's Fishlegs."

"I didn't see him yesterday." Loggard remembered.

"Yeah, he's not the fighting type. He was manning the cannons onboard the ship. There's the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"I saw _them _wailin' on old Bert."

"Yeah, they're usually not that…oh who am I kidding, they're always that violent. And there's Snotlout."

"His dragon's_ definitely_ a big fire breathing bloke."

"Don't worry, Fangy looks scary but he's really nice." Alvis told him seriously.

"That right?"

Sven, who was with his father helping him carry firewood, saw them. He hastily gave his bundle to a protesting Snotlout and ran over, tackle hugging his best friend.

"Al, you're home! Dad told me you were, but you were asleep so he didn't let me see you."

Sven looked up and noticed Loggard. He smiled down at the younger boy.

"'Ello, there."

"Who are you?"

"His name's Loggard." Hiccup explained. "He's one of us we found on Outcast island. Hes going to be staying with us."

"Really? Cool! Al, you've always hated being the oldest!"

Suddenly a dark streak collided with Loggard and Toothless was on top of him, licking him.

"Woah! Hey! Easy!"

"That's just Tooth'ess." Alvis said. "He's the nicest dragon ever!"

"You're the fella what brought us to the boat, eh? Well, thank ya. Is he…is he really a _Night Fury_ then?"

Hiccup nodded. Loggard whistled.

When they arrived at the arena, Hiccup noticed a cut on Toothless' wing.

"Oh boy, he must have gotten this on Outcast Island. I'm sorry, bud, I didn't notice." He said, inspecting the wound. "Would you boys mind showing Loggard the arena while I patch him up?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Okay, Daddy!"

When Hiccup left to tend to Toothless, Alvis and Sven began filing barrels with fish and the dragons came out to eat. Loggard bravely befriended a gronckle and while he was petting it Sven said

"Why don't you try riding him?"

Loggard gulped.

"Y-you think I could, then?"

"Oh sure, gronckles are easy, even Uncle Fish can ride them. In fact, is that Meatlug…?" Sven muttered to himself thoughtfully.

"That's not Meatlug." Alvis decided. "But gronckles are great! And I'm sure Daddy wants you to learn quick so you can ride with us!"

"Well…if you say so, lads…"

He climbed on his back and the gronckle instantly perked up at the unfamiliar rider. It growled a bit and shot of into the distance, apparently to shake him off.

"Uh…"

"….Oh."

"He went into the forest, Sven."

"I see that."

"Should we get him?"

"There are wolves in the forest."

"But our parents are _here_ and that's scarier."

"You're right."

So they set off for the forest and soon enough found the gronckle and their friend hanging from a tree.

'M'all right." He assured them, dangling from a branch.

He jumped down and dusted himself off.

"At least there's nothin' dangerous…Ah!"

Loggard tripped midsentence. Groaning and rubbing his head, he looked to see what he tripped on.

A dragon egg.

The three boys looked up to see a huge monstrous nightmare about to flame up to protect her babies.

They ran screaming for Berk with fire right on their tails.

They just reached the arena and were catching their breaths when Hiccup came back with Toothless' wing bandaged.

"It was just a scratch so I…what happened to you kids?"

"Nothing, Daddy!"

"Nothing, Mr. Haddock!"

"Nothin', sir!"

"…Well, Okay. C'mon, Al, Loggard, let's help Mom with those chores. Sven, your dad's probably waiting for you. You should get going too."

"Okay!" Sven said. He turned to Loggard. "Play with you again later?"

Loggard smiled.

''Course, mate."


	20. Chapter 20

"A'right, little man…what head is it, then?" Loggard asked, pointing to a zippleback standing patiently in the arena.

Alvis thought for a moment.

"Um…that one!"

The head he picked blew green gas. Sven, who was holding onto the dragon's reigns, coughed and glared.

"Right again, Alvis, good show!"

As they turned to another zippleback and Loggard began to quiz Alvis, Stoick walked into the arena.

"Morning, boys."

"Hi, Grandpa!"

Alvis waved. Distracted from avoiding the gas, he breathed it in and hacked. Sven laughed.

"Can I borrow ye, Loggard? I want to show ye something."

"Course, Chief."

They walked in silence together to the outskirts of Berk until they reached a grove with a scattering of haphazard wooden grave markers. Stoick stopped in front of one labeled "Svanna Erickson"

"This…is your mother."

"How…how did she die, then?"

Stoick sighed.

"She had been sickly all her life. Unbeknownst to us, yer father was experimenting with our captured dragons' blood to cure her. One night, a dragon he snuck out of the hold got loose. No one was prepared."

"But tha's…"

"Treason. We had no choice but to send him away. But by then, your mother had already passed on."

"I see. Thank ya for tellin' me this."

"She would be so proud to know her son is back home. I know you're going to be a great dragon trainer. I'm just sorry ye were taken away with yer father."

"S'allright, I'm here now and all." Loggard said cheerfully.

He seemed to have a sudden thought. He took his copy of the dragon manual out, turned to a page on gronckles and took out three not-quite-flat -yet flowers he was pressing. He placed them before the grave.

"I'm home, mum."

_A/N: More on Loggard's backstory! Figured I'd do another chapter focused on him to flesh him out more. Turned out to be more of a drabble chapter I guess! Hope you like it and thank you for reading/reviewing!_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: More trio antics because I love that kind of thing. Also because I just got done rereading Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune which is full of trio antics and that makes me happy. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!_

"Ouch!"

"Maybe if you stop moving for five seconds it won't hurt so bad, Hiccup!"

"Well maybe if you were gentler, it wouldn't hurt at all!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby."

Astrid was winding gauze around Hiccup's chest as he lied in bed. He had gotten a bad gash from a dragon on an expedition to Dragon Island and she was redressing the wound.

Alvis came in as she finished tightening the bandage, Sven and Loggard behind him.

"How are ya holdin' up, sir?" Loggard asked.

"Great, thanks, Loggard."

"Dad told me there was blood, so I came to check it out." Sven announced.

"That's uh…great, Sven."

"Daddy, are you gonna get a scar?" Alvis asked.

"I think so, pal. Why?"

"Mommy always says it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

Astrid laughed.

"Yup, Dad had a lot of fun. So why don't you boys look after him while he rests and I take care of the dragons."

As soon as she left, Alvis body slammed onto his father's chest.

"Argh!"

"Tell us a story, Daddy!"

"Did you miss the part about me resting or is my theory you hear every other word correct?"

"A story!"

"Sigh…"

Sven had ducked out and had just then returned with four cups of tea.

"Thought I'd get us some…woops!"

He tripped on Alvis' knife which had fallen out of his vest and the tea went flying. Mostly on Hiccup.

Some got on Loggard and as he hopped around in pain he collided with a wooden dresser.

Clothes, shields, helmets, and boots went everywhere. An axe fell dangerously close to his head and he squeaked.

"Blimey…"

Sven couldn't stop laughing.

Hiccup, unamused, wiped tea off his face.

"_Anyway…_" He said pointedly. "A story…hmm…"

Astrid returned just as Hiccup was saying

"And that's the story of how your mother rebuilt the entire village on Snoggletog."

Astrid smiled and didn't even question the mess. Or tea stains.

"Hiccup" She said. "Gobber examined him and he seems fine. I just fed him and brought him over."

"Thanks!" Hiccup beamed.

There was a soft roar in the kitchen that wasn't Eggshell's.

"That's how I got this scratch. Happy birthday, Loggard."


	22. Chapter 22

"Um, Daddy…? Is this a good idea?"

"Mr. Haddock, I think you're crazy."

Hiccup had taken Alvis, Sven, and Loggard to the dragon arena and they were facing down the biggest baby dragon they had ever seen. It was a young Skrill that crackled with electricity in the stormy day and hissed menacingly. It backed away as they tried approaching it.

"Loggard's bigger than you boys. I thought he should start off on something a bit larger." Hiccup explained. Dodging an electric strike, he added "I wasn't exactly expecting it to be this hard to tame."

"S'all right, fellas." Loggard gulped bravely and approached the dragon Hiccup had brought back for him. Toothless circled around the two just in case it attacked.

"Easy...Easy, now, big fella…"

He put his hand in front of him and slowly came nearer. The baby dragon huffed unsurely but calmed a little. Just as Loggard was gaining confidence, it spooked and reared. Loggard staggered back, barely avoiding its claws.

Toothless instantly sprung between them hissing and spreading his wings. That only served to frighten the dragon more and it reared again to strike. Toothless did the same and his much bigger claws slashed down, ready to rend the attacking dragon to shreds.

"No, Toothless, no!" Hioccup shouted.

Without thinking, Loggard put himself between Toothless and his dragon. A horrified Toothless who could not stop in time gashed his face.

Several bandages later, Loggard sat on the arena floor.

"That should do it." Hiccup said, putting the last bandage on.

"Man, more blood, this day keeps getting better and better." Sven cheered.

"I hope it doesn't hurt, Loggard." Alvis said sympathetically.

"Not one bit, little man."

"That's a good boy." Hiccup encouraged him. "Though you are sure getting a scar out of that."

The baby dragon sniffed Loggard cautiously, keeping his distance.

Loggard looked at him sourly.

"You happy now, then, mate? I look like a right proper Outcast on account of you."

The dragon licked him in response.

"He likes you!" Alvis exclaimed.

"I…I suppose he does."

"He trusts you because you put yourself in front of Toothless for him." Hiccup theorized proudly "I don't think he's gonna be a problem anymore, Loggard."

The dragon came closer and licked Loggard some more.

"So what do I call you, big fella, huh?" Loggard asked him.

"Well that scar of yours earned him." Hiccup said "So how's Scarmark?"

"Scarmark…I like it." Loggard decided, patting his Skrill on the head, getting small static shocks.

"Mr. Haddock, can _I_ get a scar from a crazy dragon?"

"No, Sven."

_A/N: And now all three of them have their dragons! Idea of it being a Skrill is Sparrow2000's. Thank you for reading/reviewing!_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Chapter 23, requested by imaginationflies: Hiccup, Snotlout, Alvis and Sven get stranded. Thanks for the prompts (definitely taking more if you have any ideas!) and thank you for reading and reviewing!_

"Well, that's the last time I put you on steering duty."

"Are you criticizing my driving, Hiccup?"

"Yes, Snotlout, yes I am."

Snotlout had just run their boat aground on an island Hiccup just knew was uninhabited.

As their fathers argued, Alvis and Sven leaned over the railing.

"Ha, nice going, Dad."

"Shut up!"

"Are we stopping for lunch, Daddy?"

"No, Al."

Hiccup sighed.

"Just get us unstuck from this beach."

"You got it."

Snotlout took the wheel and began to slowly turn the ship around. As it finally budged a little the main sail burst into flames and the four stared in shock at a large dragon disappearing behind a cloud.

"Or not."

They had been on their way to an island with a dragon problem they had been requested to fix. They figured unfamiliar dragons would scare the wild ones so they left theirs at home. They were stranded.

"Okay, not a problem." Hiccup said, composing himself. "We have a spare sail. Snotlout, help me get it attached. Boys, go play but stay close, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Hiccup watched them laughing and play fighting down the beach as he hoisted up one end of the sail.

"Isn't it great how well they get along?"

"Oh no. No no no. I don't do that whole 'talking' deal Astrid and Ruffnut do. Let's just get the sail up."

"Snotlout…"

"Hiccup, I'm a guy! Guys don't have mushy conversations about their kids, alright?"

"Alright! I'm just saying…I wish we had been like that when we were little. I always felt left out, y'know? Until we were teenagers you guys never really accepted…"

"Hiccup, do you know what direction this conversation is taking?"

"What?"

"MUSHY!"

Hiccup sighed again.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Here, the sail's about…up…"

Hiccup was distracted by the boys running back up the gangplank…pursued by their friend the giant evil dragon.

"SNOTLOUT GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"ON IT!"

"So, did you boys have fun on your trip?" Astrid asked after kissing and hugging her husband and son, welcoming them back home.

"…Yes…"


End file.
